Bingo is a game of chance. Played with randomly drawn numbers, Bingo matches these numbers against a set of numbers that have been provided on a 5×5 matrix. These matrices can be printed on paper, card stock or electronically represented and are referred to as cards. Many versions conclude the game when the first person achieves a specified pattern from the drawn numbers. The winner is usually required to call out the word “Bingo!”, which alerts the other players and caller of a possible win.
Bonanza Bingo, a variation of standard Bingo, begins with 45 pre-drawn numbers. In some embodiments, odd numbers or even numbers are called. These numbers are posted on a Bonanza board or a standard flashboard or video flash board. Bonanza cards for these variations of Bonanza cards are sold until the beginning of the game. The player that covers their entire card wins the jackpot. When there is no winner, numbers are continuously called until a consolation prize is won. This increases the player's chances, which increases excitement and adds to player spending.
Computers have been used to play Bingo and variations thereof. Nevertheless, a networked platform has not been designed for players to compete against one another for a prize or jackpot while providing the flexibility of replacing or purchasing additional cards for these games. A need therefore exists for a card trade system and methods thereof that overcome these, as well as other related, challenges.